nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing Harvey and Winnie/Dusty saves the day/The gearbox failed and CRASH!/Five days later/A better than new gearbox!/Dusty the firefighter and racer/Ending
The way the Rescuing Harvey and Winnie, Dusty saves the day, The gearbox failed!, Five days later, A better than new gearbox!, Dusty the firefighter and racer and ending scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Patch: (through the radio) Windlifter, do you copy Windlifter: Go ahead, Patch. Patch: (through the radio) We've got two old RVs trapped in Augerin Canyon. Dusty Crophopper: Two old RVs? Oh, no. (stammers) T-That's... It's Harvey and...and Winnie. We met them earlier. They're looking for the place they had their first kiss. Windlifter: Augerin Canyon. That's at the other end of the park Dusty Crophopper: I-I can get there the fastest. Windlifter: The canyon will be engulfed in flames and you have no retardant. Dusty Crophopper: I'll scoop off the river. There's a clear stretch of water. Windlifter, I can do it. Windlifter: Go. And be safe. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's going, we're going with him. Pinkie Pie: squee Rainbow Dash: Right, girls? Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? Cutie Mark Crusaders: Dusty, we're coming with you! Dusty Crophopper: No, everyone, Crusaders! Let me do this all by myself! No Dusty, you can't! It's too dangerous to do it on your own! Dusty Crophopper: No! It has to be me! Alone! Rainbow Dash: What?! Why not?! Dusty Crophopper: No, you guys said so yourselves! That ! ! (With no time to lose, Dusty rushes to Augerin Canyon all on his own, where the bridge has flames on each side, and Harvey and Winnie are trapped in the middle.) Harvey and Winnie: Help! Winnie: Help! Harvey: Help! (Dusty makes a dive toward the narrow river, only to find debris above the water. One of his pontoons clips on a tree trunk. Then one end of the bridge begins to break apart.) Harvey: Winnie, hang on! Winnie: Aah! Harvey: (screams as the bridge tilts and causes them both to slide towards the edge, only to be stopped by the barrier) (Meanwhile, a large curving support falls into the river, and trees collapse around Dusty, who is still not able to get any water from the river. He then comes towards the bridge.) Winnie: Harvey, Harvey, don't let go! Harvey: Hold on, it'll be okay! (Then Dusty looks up to see Blade Ranger arrive and use his hoist to keep Harvey and Winnie from slipping through the broken barrier. Noticing that the bridge's supports are burning, Dusty flies underneath and goes into a vertical climb up the waterfall while collecting water. Then his warning light and alarm beep, but he has to keep going to prevent being pulled back down, and soars up into the sky, before plunging back down, and getting control as he releases water onto the bridge. With the fire out, Harvey and Winnie rush to the other side of the bridge as it collapses, making it to the tunnel entrance just in time.) Blade Ranger: Dusty. Good move, partner. (Suddenly, Dusty's gearbox gives way, as smoke is emitted and his propeller jams.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) (Then all of the different alarms beep, as Dusty looks to see the different gauges on his dashboard. Losing power, Dusty descends into the forest, going out of control, flying through the trees at high speed, before one of his pontoons collides with a tree trunk, causing him to crash to the ground as the screen goes dark. A few seconds later, the screen shows the Grand Fusel Lodge and the forest the next day, as the fire has been extinguished. Blade and Windlifter head to the base while carrying Dusty, who is seriously damaged and unconscious. The rest of the Air Attack team, as well as the whole of Team Equesodor, feel saddened, especially Dipper.) Thomas: (in Mowgli's voice; to the unconscious Dusty) Dusty, get up. Oh, please get up. Hiro: (in Bagheera's voice) Thomas, try to understand. Thomas: (in Mowgli's voice) Hiro, what's the matter with him? Hiro: (in Bagheera's voice) You've got to be brave, like Dusty was. Thomas: (in Mowgli's voice) You... you don't mean... Oh, no. Dusty. Dusty! (starts crying as , who is also tearing-up, hugged him and comfort him) (with a single tear dripping from his eye) Luke: (teary-eyed) Twilight Sparkle: No... Why would you do this to yourself? Why now? (crying) Spike the Dragon: (wiping away a tear) Starlight Glimmer: (tearfully while teary-eyed) Trixie: Apple Bloom: Dusty... (she starts crying in the arms of the Applejack, who was also saddened) Applejack: (teary-eyed) It's gonna be all right now, sugarcube. Our buddy really came through. Rainbow Dash: (sniffles) Uh-huh. (suddenly starts crying) Fluttershy: Oh, our poor, poor best friend... (starts crying) Rarity: (starts crying) I can't bear to see Dusty this way! Pinkie Pie: (starts crying) It's just heart-wrenching! Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: (crying hysterically) Scootaloo: (tearfully) He was the best Cutie Mark Crusader supporter he ever was! Sweetie Belle: (tearfully) And he should've let us gone with him to help him rescue Winnie and Harvey! (while shedding tears) And we should have prevented him from crashing and knocking himself unconscious. Sunset Shimmer: . (As Sunset talks, the Human Mane 5 are shown saddened) Sci-Twi: (tearfully) Spike the Dog: Tillie: (as a tear drips from her eye) Little Engine: (sadly) We may never see him again. (in Bagheera's voice) Now, now. I know how you all feel. But you must remember, everyone. Greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friends. Whenever great deeds are remembered in this national park, one name will stand above all others: our friend, Dusty Crophopper. (in Baloo's voice) softly He's cracking me up. (in Bagheera's voice) The memory of Dusty's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts. (in Baloo's voice) Beautiful. (in Bagheera's voice) This spot where Dusty fell will always be a hallowed place in the park, for there lies one of nature's noblest planes. I wish Dusty's mom and dad could have heard this. (The screen shows from outside Maru's hangar as days pass, with Maru, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Den and Dart repairing Dusty, while Dipper, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, remain outside all the time as Blade, the Smokejumpers and the rest of Team Equesodor are absent on the first night. Windlifter and the rest of the team then seen on the second day, before being absent on that night. Three days later, Dusty then comes to.) Dusty Crophopper: (groans) (Maru then goes onto a ramp and comes face-to-face with Dusty, whose vision is blurred before it becomes clear again.) Dusty Crophopper: Maru? Maru: Hello, there. Victor: Well, welcome back, my friend. Den: Dart: Kevin: Dusty, you're alive! Zecora: (whispers to Kevin) Actually, Kevin, our friend is in a coma, which is not as bad as a boma. Maru: Ha-ha! He's awake! I'm a genius. Blade Ranger: Morning, mud dropper. Dusty Crophopper: (exhales) How long have I been out? Blade Ranger: Five days. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Dipper stayed by your side the whole time. Apple Bloom: That's right. Sweetie Belle: Dusty, we were so very worried about you. Scootaloo: Yeah, we thought you are a goner. After all, us Cutie Mark Crusaders members and supporters gonna stick together, no matter what. Lil' Dipper: (whispers to Dusty) I like watching you sleep. (The rest of Team Equesodor showed up, ) Thomas: (gasps) Dusty? Rainbow Dash: Ha, best day ever! We were all really worried about you. Drip: Yay, he's alive! Blackout: Whoo-hoo! Dynamite: Thank you, Dusty! Cabbie: Looking good, Dusty. Patch: (over the PA) All aircraft, the superintendent has entered the base. The superintendent has entered the base. (Jammer, André, Pulaski and Rake arrive at the firefighters' base.) Ol' Jammer: Well, you had us worried, Dusty. Glad to see you're out and about. Dusty Crophopper: You're the superinten... What happened to Cad? Pulaski: (laughs) Sprinkler saved the lodge, but not his job. Secretary of the Interior did the right thing. Put Ranger Jammer, here, in charge. Avalanche: Yay! Yeah, the Secretary was like, "You're fired!" and Cad was like, "What? Are you joking? You can't fire me!" Gordon: And we were, like, telling him, "You are no longer superintendent because you just care about the lodge and not other people and wildlife! You need to learn to be less selfish and greedy!" Yeah, it all has been solved, now and I'm happy with it. Twilight Sparkle: And Dusty, while you're unconscious and they stayed by your side, the rest of us talked it over with Blade and he wants us to tell you that he's really sorry for the way he has treated you from the very beginning when we first came here and he's also sorry that how so very unreasonable he was towards you. Rest of the team: Mm-hm. Applejack: And Blade told us that he has seen that how much you care about Harvey and Winnie and not yourself firsthoof. Blade Ranger: I just hope that you can forgive me, just as much I can forgive you. Dusty Crophopper: Of course I can forgive you, Blade. Windlifter: Maru, did you tell him? Maru: Uh... (sighs) Dusty Crophopper: Tell me what? Maru: Uh... Well, with the help of your friends Victor, Kevin, Zecora, we replaced your prop. Repaired the damaged wing ribs. Hammered out what damage we could. Even got your pontoons back on. (chuckles) But your gearbox... Dusty Crophopper: I know. Thanks for trying, Maru. Maru: You're welcome! Dusty Crophopper: What? Maru: Because you're fixed! Dusty Crophopper: Wait. Really? Victor: Yes, my friend. Maru: Yeah, that was the hardest thing your friends and I have ever done together. You've got yourself a custom-made epicyclic, concentric reduction gearbox. Dusty Crophopper: A new gearbox? Maru: No. It's better than new Paxton: Oh, yeah, you said you don't know what that means. Toby: Well, Paxton, it means it is the opposite of old, like me. Blade Ranger: Crophopper, I'd say you've earned that certification. Wow, finally, Blade refers to Dusty by his real name rather than "Champ." Stephen: That is right. He is proud of him. Thomas: Yes, just like the Fat Controller actually being proud with me for preventing Sailor John from taking the treasure back on Equesodor. Exactly. What you did was so brave And unselfish! Rainbow Dash: This really is the best day ever! Everyone: (all cheers as all gather around Dusty for a group hug) (The screen then changes to show them all at Propwash Junction, where Dusty now has a different paint job, and Mayday is refurbished, as Ryker gives his speech.) Ryker: In accordance with CFR title 14, volume three, chapter one, section 139, sub-paragraph B, Propwash Junction is recertified and open for operation. Everyone: (all cheers) Resident: Go, Dusty! Chug: Hey, Dusty, I won, I won! Duster, guess what. I've been crowned official Corn Colonel. Sparky: And I'm his Private Niblet. Chug: Can I wear my official hat to your race next Saturday? Dusty Crophopper: Absolutely, Chug. As long as the boss, here, will give me the day off. Mayday: Anytime. Chug: Okay, Niblet, time to hit the festival! Sparky: Sir, yes, sir. Oh, hey, you think the deep fried corn cob on a stick guy... (They both leave along with most of the crowd while Dusty, Mayday, Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and the rest of Team Equesodor stayed behind.) Mayday: Aw, Dusty, we're all so proud of you. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Mayday. Mayday: What you did for me, for all of us, I want to thank you. Dusty Crophopper: You don't have to thank me. Mayday: Yeah, yes, I do. To do what you did, it takes a special kind of plane. Sunset Shimmer: And a special kind of friend. Thomas: Yes, Dusty, you’re a really helpful plane. Twilight Sparkle: (in Lady’s voice) And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us. () (Then the screen shows the townsfolk, Jammer, Pulaski, Rake, Harvey, Winnie and the whole of Team Equesodor at the Corn Festival beside the runway, as Chug announces through the PA.) Chug: (on the PA) Ladies and gentlemen, turn your attention to the skies for today's featured aerial presentation. The Propwash Junction Corn Fest is proud to present the Piston Peak Air Attack team and our very own world champion racer and firefighter, Dusty Crophopper! Everyone: (all cheers (While Chug is talking, the Smokejumpers parachute out of Cabbie and perform aerial tricks on ramps on the runway, while Dusty, Blade, Dipper and Windlifter release water around the runway.) Drip: (exclaims happily) Resident: Whoa. Huh? Everyone: (continues cheering) (Dusty then accelerates, having been able to now go at max speed, and releases water as he makes a loop-de-doop, then flies towards the screen while still releasing water.) (The end credits then show, as "All In", then "" and lastly "It's All Inside of You" play.) (Afterwards, a post-credits scene is shown, where in Death Valley, as a car driver is forced to stop due to its car's engine sputtering. Cad is seen next to a sign.) Cad Spinner: Welcome to Death Valley National Park! Is it hot? (laughs wheezily) Yes, it is. (Then the car driver's car judders and emits more steam, and Cad takes a glance.) (The company logos then show as the film ends.) Category:Scenes